Everbody needs some time!
by Nanda W. Malfoy
Summary: Harry some do mundo mágico sem dar nenhuma explicação. Após anos sem noticia, Draco tem uma surpresa ao encontrar o moreno em uma revista trouxa. Drarry!
1. Chapter 1

**Título:** Everbody needs some time

**Autor**: NandaMalfoy

**Beta:** Samantha Tiger

**Par:** Harry/Draco

**Classificação**: NC-17

**Nº de palavras**: 7.725

**Resumo:** Harry some do mundo mágico sem dar nenhuma explicação. Após anos sem noticia, Draco tem uma surpresa ao encontrar o moreno em uma revista trouxa.

**Disclaimer:** Essa história é baseada nos personagens e situações criadas e pertencentes a J.K. Rowling, várias editoras e Warner Bros. Não há nenhum lucro, nem violação de direitos autorais ou marca registrada.

oOo

**Everybody needs some time**

oOo

Draco Malfoy era famoso no mundo mágico, não só porque ele era rico e de família tradicional, nem porque praticamente toda sua família havia se juntado ao lado negro na guerra. Ele era conhecido por ter sido o único Malfoy a seguir o lado da luz. Desde seu sexto ano na escola de magia e bruxaria de Hogwarts, Draco resolveu se juntar a Ordem da Fênix. Não como espião, afinal não era qualquer um que tinha o sangue frio de seu padrinho Severus Snape, ele participou de modo bastante ativo e na linha de frente. E, após lutar e sobreviver nessa guerra insana que levou alguns de seus amigos, seus pais e muitas outras pessoas importantes, ele refez sua vida e escreveu um livro sobre esses anos de guerra, chamado 'Reflexões'.

Ele também se tornou jornalista. Ele não precisava trabalhar, sua fortuna era incontável, mas ele, ao contrário do que muitos pensavam, gostava do que fazia. Ele começou trabalhando para o Profeta Diário, o qual havia sido todo reformulado. Mas não demorou muito para ter sua própria revista "Seleção Natural". E em pouco tempo essa revista tornou-se muito conhecida. Ela era voltada para o público masculino e falava sobre tudo, de moda a esporte e fazia muito sucesso. Draco Malfoy era conhecido, respeitado, rico e bonito... Mas, será que era feliz? Bem, ao menos aos olhos de todos, sim, ele era feliz, mas não completamente, afinal, como pode uma pessoa viver sem parte de seu coração?

oOo

- Com licença Sr. Malfoy, aqui estão as pesquisas de mercado que o senhor pediu. – disse uma mulher aparentando seus 25 anos, estatura mediana, morena clara e cabelos castanhos, presos em um gracioso coque, seus olhos eram cor de mel e emoldurados por uns óculos com uma armação delicada e retangular, trajava um tailleur discreto e na cor bege. – A Srta. Parkinson quer saber se pode confirmar sua presença na festa de hoje à noite.

- Sim, pode confirmar, avisa que me encontro com ela no local. - Disse Draco enquanto passava os olhos no relatório que sua secretária acabava de lhe entregar.

- Sim, senhor, deseja mais alguma coisa?

- Não Julie, eu só vou terminar de verificar esses números e vou para casa. Você já pode ir se quiser. Só não se esqueça de confirmar com o Sr. Steward a reunião de amanhã para às nove.

- Já está confirmada. - Respondeu a secretária esboçando um sorriso.

- Ótimo. Boa noite, Julie.

- Boa noite, Sr. Malfoy, com licença.

Após a secretária deixar a sala, Draco colocou os relatórios sobre a mesa, recostou-se na poltrona fechando os olhos enquanto levava as mãos às têmporas massageando o local. Levou um susto ao sentir algo vibrar no bolso interno de suas vestes.

- Ainda não me acostumei com esses aparelhos muggles. - resmungou enquanto pegava o aparelho e o levava de encontro ao ouvido.

O mundo mágico pós-guerra fora totalmente reformulado, óbvio que os muggles não sabiam de sua existência, mas os bruxos estavam sendo gradativamente apresentados a aparelhos muggles tais como celulares, computadores e carros. E eles estavam se adaptando rápido com isso, pelo menos a maioria deles.

- Fala, Blaise. – respondeu Draco ao aparelhinho em sua mão e logo bufou irritado ao ouvir o amigo. – Eu já disse que vou a essa maldita festa, já não basta a Pansy no meu pé falando nisso a semana toda? Mandando Julie me lembrar disso a todo instante, eu já disse que vou, droga. – Desligou na cara do amigo visivelmente irritado.

Pegou o relatório que lia e jogou em uma gaveta qualquer de sua mesa, levantou-se, pegou sua pasta e se dirigiu a lareira. Não era o melhor meio de locomoção em sua opinião, mas não estava com vontade de chegar ao térreo para poder aparatar, já que não era possível aparatar de dentro das salas.

Pegou um pouco de flu e jogou na lareira para logo em seguida entrar e dizer "Mansão Malfoy".

Ao chegar em casa, Draco foi recebido por Lilow, seu elfo doméstico. Dispensou-o rapidamente dizendo que não precisava de nada e subiu para seu quarto, que ficava na ala sul da mansão e era bastante amplo, só não era maior que o quarto de seus pais (esse ficava trancado desde suas mortes). As paredes de seu quarto eram todas em branco gelo com detalhes em azul escuro. No canto direito, havia um enorme guarda-roupas de madeira escura com um imenso espelho no meio. No centro do quarto havia uma cama de dossel da mesma madeira que o armário, com edredons em tons de azul e várias almofadas. Havia uma imensa televisão na parede de frente para cama. No lado esquerdo do quarto, havia uma porta que dava para o banheiro e uma outra porta dupla de vidro que dava para a varanda.

Draco tomou um longo banho e em seguida com uma toalha branca e felpuda enrolada na cintura, foi escolher sua roupa. A primeira coisa que pegou foi uma boxer branca e, dispensando a toalha, vestiu-a. Gastou uma boa meia hora analisando a imensidão de roupa que tinha no armário e acabou optando por uma calça social preta e uma camisa azul de gola alta e um blazer preto. Depois de ter se vestido por completo incluindo os sapatos pretos italianos. Foi até o espelho pentear seus cabelos loiros e sedosos que já lhe cobriam parte da orelha. Passou um perfume e depois de mais uma vistoriada no conjunto da obra, foi para a garagem da mansão, pegou seu porsche preto e partiu para tal festa.

oOo

Pansy Parkinson era amiga de Draco desde Hogwarts onde estudaram juntos. Na época todos pensavam que eles se casariam por conta de suas famílias que já haviam pré-acertado tudo, mas como o destino não se escreve, nada aconteceu como foi planejado. Pansy não participou da Guerra como Draco e também não optou por nenhum lado. Ela, assim como seus pais e seu agora noivo Blaise Zabini (que também era amigo de Draco da época da escola), se afastaram da Inglaterra na época e voltaram pouco depois do término na guerra. Blaise trabalhava com sua mãe na empresa da família e Pansy após trabalhar como assistente de uma famosa estilista foi trabalhar para Draco na revista, assumindo a parte referente à moda.

- Que horas são Blaise?

- É só você acrescentar mais um minuto na hora que acabei de lhe falar. – disse Blaise emburrado.

- O Draco que não chega. – Reclamou olhando na direção da porta.

- O que você esta armando, Pansy? E não venha me dizer o quanto é importante o Draco aparecer nas festas dadas por um investidor da revista, que pra mim não cola. – Parou em frente à noiva com um olhar questionador.

- Blaise, querido, é claro que é muito importante à presença...

- Pansy, pára. – disse Blaise, interrompendo a morena. – Você não me engana. Você perturbou o Draco a semana inteira, perturbou a secretária dele e principalmente perturbou a mim, agora me diga o que esta pretendendo.

Pansy o olhou com um sorriso enviesado no rosto e uma sobrancelha levantada, numa digna imitação do chefe e amigo.

- Mais tarde, meu bem, veja quem chegou. – Apontou a morena para um loiro, alto, lindo, corpo perfeito e andar esnobe.

Draco chegou e logo avistou seus dois amigos em um canto no amplo salão onde era recepcionada a festa de um de seus investidores. Mais uma festa chata e sem um motivo aparente em sua opinião

. Pansy usava um lindo vestido vermelho, tomara que caia e que ia até seus joelhos e uma sandália de salto agulha na cor preta, seus cabelos muito pretos e lisos estavam em um perfeito corte Chanel. Já Blaise vestia uma calça preta como a de Draco e uma camisa social de manga comprida verde. Os dois seguravam uma taça possivelmente de champanhe e Pansy já acenava para o amigo. Draco caminhou até seus amigos com ambas as mãos no bolso e expressão de tédio. E era claro que ele percebia os olhares cobiçosos sobre si, tanto de mulheres quanto de homens, mas sabia que ali não havia ninguém que chamasse sua atenção realmente. Antes de chegar até seus amigos, foi abordado por um senhor que aparentava ter seus 50 anos.

- Sr. Malfoy, como vai? - Aproximou-se o senhor, esticando a mão na direção do loiro.

- Muito bem, senhor Steward. - respondeu Draco com toda boa educação que lhe foi dada e que usava apenas quando lhe convinha.

- Que bom que pode vir, espero que aproveite a festa, e não se esqueça de nossa reunião amanhã. - disse o homem com um enorme sorriso no rosto.

- Sim, claro, bem, mas com sua licença, preciso ir cumprimentar uns amigos.

- Ah, sim, sim, claro, vai lá meu rapaz, vai se divertir.

Draco apenas lhe deu um de seus sorrisos enviesados, um aceno de cabeça, e seguiu em direção a Pansy e Blaise.

- Draco, amor, você veio! Mas que surpresa maravilhosa! – disse a morena para logo em seguida abraçar o amigo e lhe dar um beijo na bochecha.

Blaise olhava para ela e sua boca formava um perfeito "o" de tão abismado que estava com a cara de pau de sua noiva.

- Eu vou fingir que não notei a falsidade embutida nessa frase, Parkinson. – disse Draco enquanto pegava uma bebida servida por um garçom que passava.

- Por quem me tomas, Draco Malfoy? – Fez-se de indignada levando uma mão ao peito teatralmente.

Draco rolou os olhos e voltou-se para Blaise com quem se entreteve em uma conversa sobre a final da copa de quadribol que seria dali a duas semanas. Pansy resmungou algo como "homens", "idiotas" e "quadribol" e saiu em direção a uma amiga que acabara de avistar.

- Katie, querida, como vai? – Cumprimentou Pansy a uma moça que aparentava não ter mais que 20 anos, cabelos loiros, olhos verdes e um belo e magro corpo. Trajava um vestido preto frente única, com um longo decote nas costas, uma sandália prata de salto muito alto e muito fino.

- Eu estou muito bem, Pansy. – disse a loira dando um beijinho de cada lado do rosto da morena. – Melhor agora ao ver o tal amigo que falou. É ele, não é?

- Sim, ele não é perfeito? – perguntou a morena orgulhosa enquanto olhava para o amigo que conversava com seu noivo.

- E não vai me apresentar? – Impacientou-se a loira.

- Sim, claro, mas peço que tenha calma. O Draco não é mais o mesmo desde... Bem, desde a guerra. Só eu sei o quanto é difícil ele se envolver de verdade com alguém. – disse a morena com um olhar de tristeza em direção ao loiro.

- Ah, ele é tímido? Que gracinha!

- Tímido? Draco Malfoy? Com certeza que não, mas venha, vamos logo. – Pansy entregou sua taça de champanhe vazia a um garçom e seguiu com Katie em direção a Draco.

oOo

- Então é certo você conseguir os melhores ingressos para final?

- É claro que sim, Blaise, o que Draco Malfoy não consegue? – disse, erguendo uma sobrancelha ao amigo.

- Certo, mas, mudando de assunto, cara, você sabe que a Pansy esta armando algo, né?

- É claro que sei, Blaise, por acaso acha que sou algum tipo de idiota?

Blaise levantou as mãos em defesa.

- Tem alguém muito mal humorado por aqui, não?

- Você sabe o quanto sua noiva pode ser chata e inconveniente, Blaise? Ela esteve me importunando a semana toda, mandando mensagens pelo celular, deixando recados pregados no meu computador, enfiando a cabeça na lareira de meia em meia hora, perturbando minha secretária e o pior, ameaçou colocar uma poção estranha no meu xampu, caso eu não comparecesse a essa festa. É obvio que ela esta tramando algo! – disse Draco para em seguida levar a taça de champanhe a boca e virar em um gole só.

- É, ela corre atrás do que quer... E ela só não descobriu ainda onde se enfiou o...

- Não ouse terminar essa frase se você pretende procriar algum dia. – Ameaçou Draco, acrescentando um olhar cortante ao amigo.

-Certo, desculpe, não esta mais aqui quem falou. Hum... Draco prepare-se, lá vem ela. – disse Blaise, apontando com a cabeça para Pansy, que vinha toda sorriso em direção a Draco com Katie a tira colo.

- Voltei, amor. – disse Pansy ao dar um leve beijo na boca de seu noivo. – Deixe-me apresentar, essa é Katie Hopkins, uma amiga de infância, Katie esse é o meu noivo, Blaise Zabini.

Blaise limitou-se em apertar a mão da loira, não era bobo nem de chegar perto, sabia o quanto possessiva e ciumenta sua morena era.

- E esse é meu amigo e chefe, Draco Malfoy.

Draco em toda sua pose aristocrática estendeu a mão para Katie, que não só aceitou o cumprimento, como se adiantou para beijá-lo no rosto e se postou ao seu lado.

- Eu reencontrei a Katie no desfile promovido por madame Malkin, sabia que ela é modelo, Draco?

- Não, como haveria de saber? Desculpe, – disse Draco, dirigindo-se à Katie. – Mas eu não me lembro de ter te visto em alguma revista.

- Ah, sim, claro. É que eu trabalho para uma agência de modelos muggle. Minha mãe é uma famosa estilista muggle. Eu apenas faço alguns poucos desfiles por aqui. O último foi o de madame Malkin, minha carreira de modelo não me deixa muito tempo. Sabe como é, uma hora aqui, outra em Paris, Milão. - disse a loira se gabando para Draco.

- Interessante. – disse Draco simplesmente sem dar muita importância à garota, buscou uma nova taça de champanhe e logo a levou aos lábios. "Mais uma modelinho sem graça."

- Er... Eu vou dar uma voltinha com o Blaise pela festa, cumprimentar alguns amigos, não se importa em fazer companhia pra Katie, né, Draco?

- Não, Pansy, não me importo, só não demore, porque não pretendo ficar muito tempo por aqui. Tem pessoas que costumam chegar cedo ao trabalho. - disse Draco, sarcástico.

Pansy deu um sorrisinho satisfeito e saiu junto com Blaise em seu encalço visivelmente insatisfeito.

- Então, Draco, sua revista faz muito sucesso por aqui, não? - perguntou Katie, sempre com um sorriso que mostrava todos os dentes que ela possuía.

Eles enredaram uma conversa atrás da outra, o que surpreendeu Draco, que estava acostumado com Pansy armando essas situações e lhe empurrando para alguma mulher linda, porém sem conteúdo, e até que essa sabia levar uma conversa.

Draco resolveu ser simpático com a loira. Já fazia muito tempo que não tinha um relacionamento mais sério, não que pretendesse ter um com Katie, mas quem sabe podiam se conhecer um pouco melhor. Afinal, não agüentava mais Pansy no seu pé lhe dizendo que precisava reconstruir sua vida amorosa e que ficar cada semana com uma mulher ou um rapaz diferente não o levaria a lugar nenhum e bla bla bla...

Draco era bissexual e não tinha nenhum problema quanto a isso. Afinal no mundo mágico, relacionamentos com pessoas do mesmo sexo, apesar de não ser tão comum, não era visto como um bicho de sete cabeças.

Pansy sumiu por um bom tempo e quando voltou disse que estava indisposta, possivelmente por causa da quantidade de champanhe, e que iria embora, e é claro pediu que Draco acompanhasse Katie até seu hotel que ficava na parte muggle de Londres.

Draco, que já esperava por isso, levou a moça até seu hotel e ao chegar ao local, com todo seu cavalheirismo, desceu do carro para abrir a porta para Katie.

- Obrigada, Draco, foi uma noite muito agradável. - disse Katie bem próxima do loiro. - Você não gostaria de subir? – falou, insinuante.

Draco deu um de seus melhores sorrisos tortos e com uma das mãos, tocou de leve o rosto delicado da loira e selou seus lábios em um beijo calmo. O beijo não durou muito e, quando eles se afastaram um pouco, Katie sorria para ele, que parecia perdido em algum lugar no olhar da loira. Ele encarava os olhos verdes, e esse verde lhe lembrava algo. Era um verde diferente, um bem claro. Não era um verde tão profundo e belo como um verde esmeralda que há tempos havia trancafiado em sua mente, que fazia questão de não lembrar. Mas bastou olhar esses olhos verdes que toda lembrança do passado veio à tona.

- O que foi, Draco? Por que esta me olhando desse jeito? - perguntou Katie, achando estranha a forma que Draco analisava seus olhos, como que buscando algo que não existia ali.

- Er... Desculpe, eu não posso subir, eu... Eu tenho uma reunião amanhã cedo, me desculpe. – disse Draco meio desconcertado. – A Pansy te liga pra marcamos a sessão de fotos. – Deu um beijo no rosto de Katie e se dirigiu a seu carro, dando partida em seguida e deixando uma loira sem entender muita coisa para trás.

Em casa, já deitado e confortável em sua cama, Draco não conseguia dormir, só conseguia enxergar um par de olhos verdes esmeralda.

- Merda, merda, merda!!

oOo

**N/A**: Essa fic foi feita para cumprir um desafio do PSF Tournament.

Eu adorei esse desafio, e gostei muito de escreve-lo também. Espero que gostem.

A fic já esta finalizada e tem três capítulos.

Reviews sempre fazem bem.


	2. Chapter 2

**Everybody needs some time**

**oOo**

Draco passou praticamente a noite toda se revirando na cama. Simplesmente não conseguia pregar os olhos. O sol despontava no horizonte, quando Draco resolveu parar de brigar com a insônia e levantou-se. Afinal, quem precisava de uma boa noite de sono? – Dormir é para os fracos. – Encaminhou-se lentamente para o banheiro, abriu o registro de sua banheira, buscou alguns sais de banho e despejou na água quentinha. Ficou ali de molho até seus dedos começarem a murchar. Terminou seu banho, vestiu-se e desceu para o desjejum. Lilow estranhou o fato de seu mestre estar de pé tão cedo, ainda não havia terminado de arrumar a mesa para o café.

- Mestre Malfoy, senhor, Lilow não sabia que mestre Malfoy levantar tão cedo. – dizia o elfo doméstico com os olhos mais esbugalhados que o normal e gesticulando freneticamente com as mãos. – Se Lilow soubesse, se mestre Malfoy avisasse a Lilow, mas é claro que mestre Malfoy não tem porque avisar...

- Basta, Lilow! - Draco segurou o elfo pelos pulsos, antes que ele tacasse algum dos jarros de porcelana na cabeça. Era lógico que a preocupação do loiro era com os jarros chineses caríssimos de sua mãe. – Você não tinha como saber que eu levantaria mais cedo. Agora, pare de tagarelar e busque meu café e o jornal.

O elfo fez uma mesura exagerada e, em um estalar de dedos, desapareceu.

Draco sentou-se a mesa e nem precisou esperar muito e Lilow já voltara com seu café e jornal. Havia todos os tipos de frutas, pães, sucos e biscoitos. Draco apenas bebericou seu café e beliscou uns biscoitinhos de nata. Após ler seu jornal e terminar sua xícara de café, ele buscou sua pasta e aparatou no saguão do prédio onde ficava a redação de sua revista, para a entediante, mas importante reunião com seus repórteres e colaboradores.

oOo

A reunião sobre a nova matéria fora tão entediante quanto Draco imaginara que seria. Eles tiveram problemas pra decidir qual matéria seria feita para a edição especial da revista. Tiveram que discutir muito até entrarem num consenso. A nova matéria seria: "Moda Trouxa Vs. Moda Bruxa: A magia da diferença". Ficou decidido que eles escolheriam um modelo trouxa para nova campanha. E qual não era o melhor lugar para achar um senão na London Fashion Week? Um dos eventos mais quentes do mundo da moda trouxa. A maior concentração de modelos famosos e o melhor lugar para encontrar novos talentos.

Com tudo decidido, Draco saiu para almoçar com Pansy. A morena fez questão de lembrá-lo que Katie iria ao estúdio da revista hoje para uma sessão de fotos. Ele sabia como a morena podia ser terrivelmente insistente quando queria. Estar com a garota na última noite não lhe trouxe lembranças muito boas, mas, quem sabe não poderia dar certo? Afinal já estava cansado de ficar remoendo o passado. Decidiu, por fim, convidá-la pra jantar essa noite.

Esperou-a terminar a sessão de fotos e juntos foram a um restaurante muito chique da Londres trouxa. Dessa vez, Draco não recusou ao convite dela para subir ao seu quarto no hotel que estava hospedada.

- Fique a vontade, Draco, eu vou ao toilette. – disse Katie para Draco que logo se acomodou no sofá que ficava na ante-sala do quarto.

Draco olhava distraído para decoração do quarto de hotel. Era um hotel de luxo, a suíte era enorme e dividida por três cômodos, a ante-sala, o quarto e o banheiro. Passou os olhos rapidamente pelas revistas sobre a mesa de centro, logo voltando o olhar para os enfeites na sala. Em menos de dez segundos, ele pulou do sofá e pegou uma das revistas da mesa, atraído por algo que pensou ter visto e que, olhando melhor, estava realmente lá.

- Não pode ser, não pode ser! - Draco olhava para a revista, estarrecido. Não conseguia acreditar no que via.

- Voltei, querido. Draco? Draco? – Katie chamava pelo loiro que estava caído no sofá, olhando fixamente pra uma revista. Percebendo que Draco não a ouvia ela o sacudiu de leve pelo braço.

- Quê? – Respondeu sem nem sequer tirar os olhos da revista.

Katie, sem entender muita coisa e já achando aquele loiro meio perturbado. Afinal, na noite anterior, ele ficou com uma cara estranha enquanto olhava seus olhos e agora encarava fixamente uma revista. Ela também olhou para revista, que aparentemente não tinha nada demais. Até o rapaz que estava na capa era um amigo seu. Resolveu tirar a revista da mão do loiro para ver se ele saía do estado catatônico.

- Pode prestar atenção em mim agora? O que tem demais nessa revista? Porque estava olhando desse jeito?

- É que... Eu acho... Conheço essa pessoa na capa. – disse Draco meio perdido em pensamento. – Mas não a vejo há muito tempo.

- Esse é um modelo muito famoso. Eu o conheço, já desfilei com ele.

- Modelo? Você o conhece? Qual o nome dele?

- Evans, Harry Evans!

Draco podia ouvir seu cérebro trabalhando. Ele estava tão confuso, mas era claro que aquele era o "seu" Harry. Um pouco mudado, mais forte, sem óculos e usando o sobrenome da mãe. Um sobrenome trouxa. Então quer dizer que Harry era modelo? Ainda sentado, pensava em tudo isso enquanto Katie o olhava, embasbacada. "Tadinho, tão novo e tão desregulado."

- Draco, meu querido, você esta bem? Quer beber alguma coisa? – perguntou Katie fazendo um leve carinho na cabeça dele.

- Whisky de fogo, por favor, dose dupla. – respondeu o loiro, saindo do estado vegetativo.

Enquanto ela foi buscar a bebida, ele passou a folhear a revista. Harry fazia ao que parecia, uma campanha para uma marca de camisa. Ele aparecia em varias páginas e em várias poses diferentes. Draco estava boquiaberto, nunca pudera imaginar que Harry estivesse tão próximo, vivendo como trouxa.Se bem que isso era bem a cara dele mesmo. Mas trabalhando como modelo? Ele que nunca gostou de aparecer. Aquilo estava tudo muito estranho. Voltou à realidade quando Katie retornou com as bebidas.

- Obrigado, Katie. – Agradeceu o loiro, virando tudo num gole só. Colocou a revista no colo e em seguida recostou-se no sofá, esfregando as têmporas.

- Draco? – Katie ajoelhou-se em frente ao loiro. Estava realmente preocupada. – O que você tem? Não parece nada bem.

- Desculpe, Katie, não tenho sido uma boa companhia realmente. Mas, me diz uma coisa, esse rapaz aqui na revista, você disse que o conhece. Ele é seu amigo?

- É um colega de trabalho. Como disse, já fiz algumas campanhas com ele. Ele é muito fechado. Sempre na dele, não é de sair com o pessoal, sempre caladão. Você o conhece?

- Conheci há algum tempo atrás.

- Se quiser, posso te arrumar o telefone dele na agência, ou melhor, você pode falar pessoalmente com ele. Ele estará no desfile.

oOo

Fazia uma semana que Draco soubera do paradeiro de Harry. Uma semana que estava inquieto, pensativo e cabisbaixo. Pansy notara toda essa mudança no amigo, conhecia-o muito bem. Sabia que alguma coisa muito séria o incomodava. E é claro que ela não perdera tempo em tentar arrancar do loiro o que o estava incomodando.

- Pansy, mas que saco! Já disse que não é nada. – Irritou-se Draco quando a amiga o interrogou pela décima quarta vez em duas horas.

- Como nada, Draco? Eu conheço você; conheço tanto que sei que essa sua cara feia tem nome e sobrenome – a morena inclinou-se sobre a mesa, ficando a centímetros do rosto de Draco, e cochichou em tom conspiratório – Harry Potter.

Draco estreitou os olhos para a mulher e a empurrou de leve pelos ombros, afastando-a de si. Pensou em continuar negando, mas sabia que isso só faria Pansy o atormentar mais e mais e mais...

- Harry está vivendo como trouxa, trabalhando como... modelo.

- O QUÊ?! – Pansy arregalou os olhos e sentiu o próprio queixo cair.

- Pansy, feche a boca!

- Mas, Draco... Não, você deve estar enganado. Quem te contou isso? É totalmente absurdo, é...

- Pansy, eu vi; ninguém me contou. Quero dizer, eu o vi posando numa revista...

- Revista?!

- Sim, revista. Achei a tal na casa de Katie. Eu fiquei meio em dúvida, é claro, mas ela me confirmou. Ela disse que ele usa o nome de Harry Evans e trabalha com ela na agência. - Draco jogou a revista que trouxe da casa dela nas mãos de Pansy.

- Uau! Isso que você está me contando é tão...

- Surreal?

- Sim...

Os dois ficaram em silêncio. Pansy encarava a revista em suas mãos como se ela nunca tivesse visto algo assim. Draco olhava para a parede a sua frente, enquanto girava em sua cadeira. Cada um perdido em seus próprios pensamentos.

- Então, o que vai fazer agora? – Pansy foi quem quebrou o silêncio, é claro.

- Como assim? O que quer dizer com isso?

- Oras, você vai atrás dele, não?

- Mas é claro que não! – disse quase ofendido.

- Draco Malfoy!

- Pansy, não comece com histórias...

- Não, agora você vai me ouvir. Pelo menos uma vez na sua vida!

Draco jogou-se na poltrona, cruzou os braços e fez bico. Pansy só não riu da imagem que o amigo lhe passava no momento porque sabia que esse assunto era muito difícil para ele.

- Draco, eu sei de toda sua história com o Potter. Sei o quanto você sofreu quando ele o abandonou. Não revire os olhos! Eu também não entendo o porquê dele ter sumido logo após o fim da guerra. Mas com certeza, conhecendo esses grifinórios como conhecemos, eu sei que há algo muito sério por trás disso tudo, e em minha opinião você deveria ir ao desfile e falar com ele.

- Não, Pansy, não vou me humilhar. Eu nunca saí desse lugar, ele sempre soube onde eu estava e não me procurou porque não quis.

- Draco, você tem que saber o que houve realmente. Não pode mais ficar com essa duvidas no seu coração. Eu sei que você o amava, e acho que ainda o ama. Você nunca conseguiu esquecê-lo. Você tem que ir falar com ele, nem que seja para colocar um ponto final nessa história.

Viu-o apoiar os cotovelos na mesa e o rosto nas mãos. Pansy olhava a cena com o coração partido. Sabia que o amigo ainda sentia algo muito forte pelo ex-grifinório. – "Ah Potter, se Draco não te der um soco bem dado, eu mesma faço isso." – Ela deu mais uma olhada no amigo e saiu. Sabia que agora ele precisava ficar sozinho e pensar no que fazer, só esperava que ele fizesse o que era certo.

**oOo**

**N/A:** Olá pessoas, estamos aqui com mais um capítulo, espero que gostem!

**Thaa, TeraBlack, .Ana. Te e Julia**, Obrigado pelas reviews.

Obrigado também aqueles que passaram por aqui, mas, não comentaram.

**Reviews** sempre fazem bem para o ego da autora, hehe!


	3. Chapter 3

**Everybody needs some time**

oOo  


Draco estava parado, esperando ansioso, o desfile começar. Ele bebia sua taça de champanhe olhando em volta, a todo o momento, como quem procura algo desesperadamente.

- Vamos, Draco, o desfile já vai começar, vamos nos sentar. – Pansy conduziu o amigo para a primeira fila das cadeiras disposta no salão de um luxuoso hotel, onde acontecia o desfile.

Draco sentou-se junto de Pansy. Logo as luzes se apagaram e os refletores apontaram para a passarela.

**Meus pés não tocam mais o chão**

**Meus olhos não vêem a minha direção**

**Da minha boca saem coisas sem sentido**

**Você era meu farol e hoje estou perdido**

Assim que os modelos começaram a entrar na passarela, Draco sentiu seu coração acelerar. Draco viu Katie entrar na passarela e logo em seguida seus olhos arregalaram. Pansy discretamente segurou em sua mão. Harry Potter, entrava na passarela com uma desenvoltura incrível. Vestia uma calça de microfibra preta e uma camisa pólo branca com detalhes em roxo. Harry mantinha as mãos no bolso e uma expressão leve no rosto enquanto caminhava pela passarela. Seu cabelo continuava apontando para todos os lados, exatamente como Draco se lembrava, mas agora, de certa forma, eles combinavam mais com o "novo Harry". Nenhum vestígio dos óculos redondos em seu rosto, o que dava maior acesso aos seus olhos verdes. Draco achou que aquilo era a coisa mais bela que já vira.

Tão rápido quanto entrou, Harry deixou a passarela. Mais três modelos desfilaram, e Draco nem reparara se eram loiros ou negros ou o que quer que fosse. A visão daquele Harry, descontraído, ainda pairava em sua mente. Não demorou muito e Harry voltou a passarela. Draco fixou seus olhos no moreno que ainda não o havia visto.

**Perdi o jogo, e tive que te ver partir**

**E a minha alma, sem motivo pra existir**

**Já não suporto esse vazio quero me entregar**

**Ter você pra nunca mais nos separar**

Quando Harry deu aquela típica "paradinha" no final da passarela, seus olhos enfim se encontraram com os do loiro. Para Draco parecia que não existia mais ninguém a sua volta. Por um momento, tudo parou, os únicos sons ouvidos por ele eram as batidas rápidas de seu coração. Ele se levantou de sua cadeira e encarou Harry bem no fundo dos olhos. Nenhum dos dois conseguia desviar o olhar.

Draco só voltou a realidade quando sentiu que Pansy lhe segurava pelo braço, obrigando-o a sentar-se. Harry, por sua vez, foi tirado da passarela disfarçadamente por uma modelo que lhe deu a mão e, com um sorriso para câmera, fez uma pose e saiu praticamente carregando o moreno, que ainda deu uma olhada sobre os ombros na direção em que Draco estava.

- Draco, você esta louco? Quer acabar com o evento? O que nós combinamos? Você só iria falar com Harry depois do desfile...

Draco só ouvia uma voz bem lá ao fundo, que ele supunha ser de Pansy. Sua mente ainda estava conectada a última imagem de Harry. Durante todos esses anos, ele tentou ocultar esse sentimento. Tentou esquecer a todo custo. Namorou outras pessoas, mas no fundo ele sabia que não tinha conseguido esquecer Harry.

**Você é o encaixe perfeito do meu coração**

**O teu sorriso é chama da minha paixão**

**Mas é fria a madrugada sem você aqui,**

**Só com você no pensamento...**

Ele até poderia já tê-lo encontrado antes. Sabia que se fizesse um mínimo esforço, saberia do paradeiro do moreno, mas seu orgulho falou mais alto. Ele não entendia porque Harry o tinha abandonado dessa forma. Na verdade, ele até tinha uma idéia, mas nada justificava tê-lo deixado. Mas hoje, depois de ver seu grande amor novamente, todo seu orgulho e raiva caíram por terra. Ele estava decidido a falar com o moreno e saber todo o real motivo que levou Harry Potter a abandonar o mundo mágico.

Harry só voltou a aparecer no desfile no final, quando entrou junto com o estilista e o restante dos modelos. Draco suspirou aliviado, já estava achando que o moreno havia fugido. Como sempre, após o final dos desfiles, havia um coquetel para os modelos, estilistas e empresários da moda. O loiro não gostava muito desses eventos. Geralmente quem sempre ia era Pansy e mais alguém de sua equipe. Dessa vez como era um desfile trouxa, eles não eram muito conhecidos, o que agradou Draco, assim ele poderia ir até Harry sem chamar muita atenção.

Draco viu de longe que Katie falava com Harry. Este estava sério e lançava alguns olhares na direção dele. O coração do loiro acelerou quando viu que ele vinha junto de Katie em sua direção.

- Draco, meu amor, fica calmo.

- Quem disse que eu estou nervoso, Pansy?

- Bem, tendo em vista que você já não tem mais unha pra roer... Eu só pensei que...

- Pansy, se você não puder dizer alguma coisa construtiva, é melhor não falar nada.

A morena ia responder mais alguma coisa, mas foi interrompida pela chegada de Katie e Harry.

- Pansy, querida, como vai? Draco, que bom que pôde vir. Esse aqui é o modelo de quem falamos: Harry Evans. – Draco e Harry se encaravam, sem conseguir desviar o olhar.. Sem conseguir dizer uma palavra. – Harry, esses são dois amigos, Pansy Parkinson e Draco Malfoy, que é dono da revista que lhe falei. Mas pelo que sei, vocês já se conhecem, não?

Harry apenas balançou a cabeça em afirmação, sem nem por um instante desviar o olhar do loiro. Pansy mais do que depressa arrumou uma desculpa e saiu com Katie, deixando os dois sozinhos.

- Como vai, Draco?

- Vou bem, Potter, muito bem.

- Draco eu... Er... Foi uma surpresa te encontrar aqui, eu...

- Por que você foi embora, Potter? – Draco estava visivelmente alterado.

E Harry reparou isso não só pelo "Potter" carregado de rancor como também pela bebida que estava nas mãos do loiro que rapidamente se esvaziou do copo.

- Draco, eu queria te procurar, mas...

- Mas o quê, Potter? Estava muito ocupadinho com sua vidinha de modelo?

- Draco, podemos conversar em outro lugar?

- Agora você quer conversar, 'Harry Evans'?

- Por favor, Draco. - Pediu o moreno, tocando a mão do loiro, que ficou estático olhando paras as duas mãos unidas.

Rapidamente ele soltou sua mão da de Harry e saiu andando na frente do outro, que logo se pôs a segui-lo. Chegando do lado de fora do hotel, Draco parou para esperar pelo moreno.

- Ainda lembra como se aparata, Potter? - disse o loiro já pegando na mão do moreno e antes que Harry pudesse argumentar, eles já estavam na sala de estar da Mansão Malfoy.

- O que... Draco você esta louco? Podiam nos ver, estávamos em um bairro trouxa!

- Quer uma bebida, Evans? – Draco apenas levantou uma sobrancelha, de um jeito tão característico do loiro.

- Pare com isso, Draco.

- Parar com o quê? Esse não é seu nome? Harry Evans, o famoso modelo trouxa. – disse de modo sarcástico, enquanto entregava uma bebida ao moreno. – Sente-se, Potter. –Draco falou para em seguida levar o copo aos lábios e virar tudo em um gole só. Voltou a encher seu copo e sentou numa poltrona de frente para a de Harry. - Então, vai me explicar o motivo pelo qual deixou nosso mundo? O motivo que o fez abandonar seus amigos? Me abandonar?

- Draco eu... Er...

- Pare de gaguejar, Potter, seja homem e encare os problemas de frente. – Draco já estava de pé de novo e com a voz alterada.

- Eu estava perdido, Draco. Aquela guerra acabou comigo.Eu não sabia mais o que fazer, as brigas constantes com o Ron por causa do nosso relacionamento, as pessoas morrendo... – Harry abaixou a cabeça e falou baixinho.

- Eu também perdi pessoas importantes pra mim naquela guerra, Potter. – Draco voltou a se sentar, tentando manter a calma.

- Eu tinha acabado de brigar com o Ron, antes dele, dele morrer pra me salvar. Logo depois morreu a Mione, você não sabe como eu me senti. – Harry levantou e passou a andar de um lado a outro, apertando as mãos. – Tudo o que eu queria era acabar com aquela maldita guerra e foi o que eu fiz. Quando tudo acabou, eu me senti vazio, me senti culpado, fiquei sem rumo.

- Eu estava lá, Potter, lutando ao seu lado, odiando aquela guerra assim como você. Você foi covarde, Potter...

- EU NÃO FUI COVARDE!! – Harry levou as mãos à cabeça e voltou a sentar, ficando de cabeça baixa, esfregando os olhos, aparentando cansaço.

- Harry. – Ajoelhou-se em frente ao moreno e levantou seu rosto, fazendo-o olhar em seus olhos. – Por que me deixou, Harry? Você tem noção do quanto eu sofri com a sua falta? Você era a única pessoa que me interessava naquela maldita guerra. Por que fez isso comigo? Por que disse que me amava? – Fechou os olhos e se afastou de Harry, voltando a sentar-se em sua poltrona.

- Mas eu te amava Draco, te amava muito. Mas você não tem noção de como me senti quando vi meu melhor amigo morrer para me salvar. Mesmo estando brigado comigo. Ele não aceitava nosso relacionamento, e eu me senti culpado. Logo depois a Mione morreu e eu fiquei sem chão. Achei que se me afastasse de você, conseguiria o perdão de Ron, conseguiria ficar em paz. Resolvi largar tudo e começar uma nova vida, longe de tudo que me lembrasse nosso mundo.

- E você conseguiu encontrar essa paz, Potter? Você diz que me amava, mas não pensou em mim nem por um minuto. Eu fiquei sozinho, Potter, com todos ainda me olhando torto. Porque mesmo tendo ajudado na guerra, eu ainda fui questionado. Eu tive que lutar muito pra chegar onde cheguei hoje, Potter.

- Eu sempre pensei em você Draco, nunca tirei você um instante do meu pensamento.

- Não minta, Potter, eu vi suas fotos naquela revista. Vi você desfilando hoje. Você refez sua vida, sem nem olhar para trás.

Draco já estava de pé novamente. Harry se levantou e ficou de frente para ele.

- Assim que eu saí do mundo mágico, que resolvi deixar tudo pra trás, eu fiquei um bom tempo sozinho. Estava morto por dentro. Só depois de uns meses é que conheci um amigo, que me ajudou, que me arrumou esse emprego...

- Um amigo...hunf! Sei...

- Um amigo sim, Draco, só amigo. Ele me ajudou a me reerguer e depois que eu já estava melhor, que já estava mais seguro, eu procurei saber de você. Fiquei feliz quando vi que você tinha conseguido montar sua própria revista. Várias vezes eu quis falar com você, mas não tinha coragem... Você me parecia tão feliz. Eu não queria estragar mais sua vida. E... Eu sabia que se você quisesse me encontrar o teria feito, mas, você nunca me procurou, não é, Draco?

- Por que eu deveria te procurar? Você me deixou, Potter, não o contrário. Eu tenho meu orgulho, e o que eu iria encontrar? Você feliz nos braços de outra pessoa.

- Nunca. Draco. Eu nunca tive mais ninguém, eu sempre soube que nunca seria feliz com outra pessoa. Eu só não te procurei antes, porque não sabia o que esperar. Eu tive medo, Draco. Hoje, quando eu te vi naquele desfile, meu coração quase saltou pela boca, Eu não sabia se corria pra bem longe ou se corria em sua direção pra lhe abraçar.

Draco, que tinha dado as costas pra Harry e ouvia tudo quieto, virou-se de frente e encarou o moreno.

- O que você espera de mim, Harry?

- Não tenho o direito de lhe pedir nada, Draco. Nem sei se está com alguém, mas, me perdoa, Draco. Me perdoa por ter sido fraco e ter te deixado.

Draco desviou os olhos do moreno e levou as mãos aos cabelos, bagunçando-os um pouco. Harry sabia que ele só fazia isso quando estava muito nervoso.

- Não precisa responder agora. Eu vou embora, vou deixar meu endereço, qualquer coisa me procura, Draco. – Harry buscou um pedaço de pergaminho que se encontrava ma mesa onde ficava o telefone, pegou uma pena e escreveu seu endereço e telefone.

Já ia saindo quando resolveu voltar. Tomado de forte comoção, aproximou-se do loiro que havia sentado, de cabeça baixa, ajoelhou-se e ergueu-lhe a cabeça e sem que este esperasse, tomou seus lábios. Eles se beijaram lentamente e antes que o beijo se aprofundasse, Harry interrompeu e o abraçou forte.

- Tem três anos que sonho toda noite com seu abraço... – Harry sussurrou em seu ouvido, a voz trêmula pela emoção.

Depois se levantou e saiu deixando um loiro confuso e ao mesmo tempo maravilhado pra trás.

- Harry, espere! – Após sentir o abraço de Harry, o gosto daquela boca, sentir aquele perfume inebriante que era tão característico do moreno, Draco não conseguiu se conter.

O moreno já havia aberto a porta e quando ouviu a voz do loiro, virou-se imediatamente e ficando frente a frente com Draco que vinha em sua direção.

- Eu ainda não te perdoei, Potter.

Draco o agarrou e lhe deu um beijo tão carregado de saudades que Harry, após o susto inicial, começou a corresponder.

Draco alcançou a porta e a fechou, enquanto o beijo se aprofundava, a mão deslizou pelo corpo de Harry, logo descendo para a bunda e o puxando para mais perto de si. Enquanto a mão de Harry subia pelo seu peito e agarrava sua camisa.

- Não abuse, não amasse minha camisa senão te arrebento. – Draco sussurrou sem sequer apartar os lábios. Harry o largou lhe dando as costas. – Que calça brega, Potter, acho que posso melhorar isso. – murmurou acidamente chegando junto dele... E com um feitiço não verbal, tirou-lhe a calça deixando-o só de cueca.

O moreno lançou um olhar maroto ao loiro e em poucos passos o agarrou, arrancando-lhe a camisa em segundos, fazendo-a em pedaços. Draco olhou para Harry e em seguida para a camisa rasgada e jogada no chão.

- Falei pra não estragar a minha camisa...

Draco o imprensou na parede e beijou com sofreguidão, agarrando-lhe os cabelos e descendo a boca por seu pescoço, ouvindo um misto de riso e gemido escapando-lhe da boca arfante.

Draco o apertou junto a si, movendo-se e guiando-o, jogando-o no sofá e caindo por cima dele. Em um movimento rápido e brusco, abriu-lhe a camisa, passando a lhe aplicar beijos por toda a extensão do abdômen. Harry suspirou de prazer enquanto entremeia a mão pelos cabelos loiros, a outra acariciando as costas dele., Sentindo a língua descer por sua barriga chegando até sua cueca, que é logo dispensada.

- Vai ver o que acontece quando estraga minha camisa...

Draco passou a língua por toda extensão do membro duro diante de si, deixando o corpo descer mais, ajoelhando-se no chão, mantendo Harry preso entre seus braços, deitado no sofá. Lambia da ponta a base, fazendo com que Harry estremecesse e lhe agarrasse os cabelos. Gostava de provocá-lo, alternando chupadas lentas e lambidas longas por um bom tempo. Sentia o moreno totalmente entregue. Queria prolongar isso pelo tempo que fosse possível; Intensificou os movimentos, chupando mais rápido e mais forte, sentindo o moreno estremecer sob si. Parou com a carícia, fazendo o mesmo caminho de volta, com beijos e lambidas pelo seu abdômen, mordiscando e sugando os mamilos arrepiados, subindo até chegar à boca.

- Eu te quero, Draco, e te quero agora! – sussurrou Harry, a boca colada na do loiro sentando-se em desespero, agarrando os cabelos loiros, puxando-os, beijando-o ansiosamente...

Mordeu os lábios finos, provocando Draco que, com um sorriso safado, segurou o moreno, virando-o e colocando-o de quatro. A cabeça apoiada sobre as almofadas do sofá, deixando que sua língua passeasse ao longo da coluna, fazendo trilhas quentes que desciam até a base de suas costas. A mão que descansava sobre o quadril achou o caminho até o meio das pernas, afastando-as delicadamente. Levou os dedos à boca, chupando-os e sendo impedido pelo moreno, que lhe segurou a mão.

- Eu quero sentir 'você' em mim... Estou esperando por isso há muito tempo.

Draco encarou aqueles duas íris esmeralda, que o olhavam por sobre o ombro, e se debruçou sobre ele, dispensando-lhe beijos no pescoço enquanto que com a mão segurava o pênis úmido pelo desejo, encostando-o no moreno, penetrando-o com cuidado.

- Ahhhh... – Harry gritou, jogando o corpo contra o quadril do loiro afoitamente, apressando-o entre gemidos doloridos e prazerosos. – Huuummm... Vem, Draco... Forte...

Draco segurou-o com firmeza, quando se sentiu por inteiro no interior do moreno. Impedindo-o de se mexer, contrariando o moreno e movendo o quadril devagar, passando a masturbar bem lentamente o pênis de Harry, beijando suas costas com carinho.

Harry mexeu os quadris, ensandecido de prazer, enquanto Draco aumentava a velocidade das estocadas gradativamente, mantendo a masturbação no mesmo ritmo.

- Ahhh... Mais...! Mais forte... Ahhh... Que saudades que senti... De ter você... Em mim...

Draco aumentou a velocidade, arremetendo mais rápido e mais fundo, o prazer varrendo o corpo dele em ondas quentes... Harry afundava a cabeça nas almofadas do sofá, tentando abafar seus gemidos.

- Ahhhh... Harry... Seu gostoso filho de uma puta...

Aquele palavreado arrepiava o moreno, aumentando o volume de prazer que percorria seu corpo... Ele estremecia a cada estocada mais violenta, a cada palavra mais chula, o descontrole de ambos cada vez mais perto.

- Isso... Issoooo... Ahhh... Me... Me come todinho...

Draco penetrava cada vez mais forte e mantinha a ereção de Harry firme em sua mão, os dois ofegantes, gemidos altos e longos...

- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh... Dracooo...! – O êxtase o arrebatou, seu gozo escorrendo na mão de Draco.

Logo em seguida, o loiro sentiu-se arrastado naquela onda imensa e quente, despejando seu prazer dentro de Harry

- Aaahhhmmmm... Meu... Aaahhh... Meu... – Seu corpo não conseguia parar, movido pelas sensações arrebatadoras. Prolongando o prazer perfeito... Diminuindo o ritmo lentamente até parar... E eles caíram jogados no sofá e respirando com dificuldade, os olhos fechados, ainda ligados, desejos saciados.

oOo

Harry piscou algumas vezes tentando entender onde estava. A claridade que entrava por uma fresta das cortinas lhe dizia claramente que aquele não era o seu quarto. Não demorou e ele se lembrou da noite anterior, olhando ao redor e não encontrando Draco.

Será que ele ainda estava tão chateado que nem ao menos quis ficar ao seu lado na cama? Sentou-se, já se levantando para se vestir quando a porta do quarto foi aberta silenciosamente.

- Achei que ainda estava dormindo. – disse o loiro enquanto entrava carregando uma imensa bandeja cheia das coisas que Harry mais gostava, colocando-a sobre o criado mudo, sentando-se ao lado do moreno na cama e olhando fundo em seus olhos arregalados.

- Achei que ainda estava chateado comigo...

- E eu estou.

- Mas... – Harry olhou para a bandeja ao lado sem entender.

- Eu estou chateado. Mas ainda te amo. E não quero te perder de novo.

- Também te amo... – Beijou os lábios dele de leve. – Você nunca me perdeu.

O café ficou esquecido de lado... Por muuuito tempo.

Fim.

**N/A**: Olá pessoas, primeiro me desculpem por não ter postado no final de semana passado, mas é que fiquei sem pc!

Bem, aí esta o último capítulo da fic, espero que tenham gostado.

Essa música que coloquei na fic, é **Sem ar** do **D'Black.**

**Reviews Galera!!**


End file.
